WITH
by kina arisugawa
Summary: We don't lose anyones, we just learn who our real ones are. (Mpreg)


Insomnia dan kesunyian, adalah kolaborasi sempurna untuk menyapa kenangan.

.

 _Ingatkah engkau?_

 _Dulu, saat aku masih gemar sekali bersembunyi di balik punggungmu._

 _Kita sering bermain di bawah naungan maharani angkasa._

 _Berada di garis batas antara kebebasan dan ilusi._

 _Yakin kalau satu hari batas itu akan kita patahkan._

 _Yakin bahwa kita akan selalu bersama._

 _Saat itu, kita memang belum tahu._

 _Hingga … kiamat kecil itu datang._

 _Kembali, kau melindungiku._

 _Membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinga._

 _Kau, orang bodoh._

 _Karena jelas sekali kata-kata itu penuh dusta._

 _Kau berjanji akan segera pulang._

 _Aku berjanji akan selalu menunggu._

 _Betapa naif, kita masa itu._

 _Begitu polos._

 _Tapi siapa menyana._

 _Pada akhirnya, aku yang memutuskan_ akan _menyusulmu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **WITH © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Sebuah _sketchbook_ kembali dijadikan atensi setelah beberapa saat terabaikan. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba terlelap, nyatanya sesulit itu pula ia membuka hati, _hm_?

Kedua biner birunya mengerjap, sebelah tangannya pun siap menarikan kembali pensil itu di atas lembar kertas putih. Menduplikat gundukan salju yang menutupi pepohonan tak berdaun, atap-atap peron, bahkan langit–pun yang tak luput dari butiran putih membekukan itu, ke dalam bentuk sketsa.

Namun ketika ia kembali memokuskan pandangan ke setiap penjuru, ia sadar memang ada yang janggal pada stasiun ini.

 _Apa mungkin_ delay _kereta biasanya selama ini?_

 _Mengingat, di jam semalam ini, nihil dari calon penumpang._

"Menunggu kereta, Tetsuya?"

— _mungkin_. Tapi di samping jawaban yang masuk akal tersebut, sepertinya timbre barusan terdengar familiar di telinganya.

Kepalanya tertoleh, dengan mata yang kembali mengedar ke penjuru stasiun. Lalu saat biner biru itu memandang lurus ke depan, ia lantas mengenali sosok tersebut.

" _Niichan_?"

Kalau sudah begitu, tidaklah heran jika keberadaan seseorang di seberang peron sana bisa luput dari atensinya.

Tetsuya baru saja ingin beranjak, ketika sebuah gestur yang mengartikan ' _Duduk, aku yang ke tempatmu_ ' membuatnya kembali ke posisi semula.

Chihiro menyakukan buku–yang diduga _light novel_ –ke dalam saku celana sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Alih-alih memutar jalan, dengan menyamankan kedua tangan dalam saku celana, Chihiro melompat dari peron, menyeberangi dua rel kereta hingga sampai di peron tempat Tetsuya berada.

Sebuah kurva samar tersungging di bibir, menghangatkan sekaligus memecah suasana melankolis yang dingin. "Merindukanku, _eh_?"

"Sangat. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _Niichan_."

Tetsuya menggeser sedikit posisi duduk untuk memberi ruang. Mengerti, Chihiro pun duduk bersebelahan.

Pelbagai pertanyaan berkelebat di kepala, namun mereka memilih untuk tenggelam dalam eksaltasi masing-masing.

Tetsuya dengan _sketchbook_ nya.

Chihiro dengan _light novel_ nya.

.

Berapa jam, menit dan detik sudah terlewat?

Karena selama itu pula, terasa sekali, ada seseorang yang tengah memerhatikannya.

"Gambarmu semakin _surealis_."

"Hm?" dan dugaan Tetsuya benar, buku dalam genggaman seseorang itu sejak tadi bukanlah atensi bagi sepasang manik kelabunya.

"Berkenan aku observasi?"

Sebuah anggukan, dan _sketchbook_ itu pun berpindah tangan.

Chihiro mengusap pelan pada bagian sampul, "Kau menjaganya dengan baik, Tetsuya."

"Karena itu harta berharga bagiku," ungkap Tetsuya tulus dalam selingan senyum.

Sebelah tangan tergerak untuk menggusak surai biru, "Jangan terlalu berlebihan menilai." Karena bahkan saat membelinya, seingat Chihiro harga buku itu tidak sampai menghabiskan setengah gaji paruh waktunya.

Jika dulu Tetsuya akan mencakar atau berakhir pada sebuah rengekan, maka jangan harap sikap penolakan itu kembali Chihiro terima. Ternyata intuisi seorang kakak itu setara dengan radar bertekhnologi super.

 _Ada yang janggal dengan si adik._

"Aku ... hanya mengatakan apa yang hatiku nilai, _niichan._ "

Kepulan uap adalah satu-satunya respon yang kentara untuk dilihat. Udara musim dingin terlebih di malam hari sungguh ampuh membekukan suasana.

Satu tangan yang nampak ringkih itu seolah memohon untuk sebuah perlindungan. Dan naluri Chihiro kembali tergerak.

Tetsuya bergantian menatap pada sebuah genggaman di tangan yang terbalut perban, lalu pada Chihiro yang menatap lurus dalam posisinya yang siap beranjak, "Ikut aku."

.

.

Kampus sepi seperti yang diharapkan. Tidak ada kendaraan yang terparkir di halaman, tidak ada mahasiswa di tiap-tiap gedung fakultas. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada dua manusia dan hujan salju yang mulai turun perlahan.

Tanpa bertanya Tetsuya tahu ke mana tuntunan tangan ini membimbingnya melangkah.

"Jadi, ini _basecamp_ kedua setelah _rooftop_ , eh?"

Chihiro melirik sang adik, "Asal kau tahu Tetsuya, aku menghabiskan waktu di sini untuk membaca buku, karena itulah fungsi adanya tempat ini, bukan?!." Kembali sepasang iris kelabu terfokus pada _sketchbook_ , lalu sesaat teralih kembali pada sebuah buku yang tergenggam oleh kedua tangan pucat.

Sebuah buku yang Chihiro hapal sebagai _subyek_ filsafat ternyata mampu mencuri minat pada diri Tetsuya.

"Ya-ya-ya, membaca 'buku'." Tukas Tetsuya dengan datarnya.

Suara gesekan kertas dengan kertas, dan mereka memulai penyelaman masing-masing.

Lembar pertama.

Chihiro adalah yang pertama kembali ke permukaan untuk berkomentar.

"Tetsuya, tidakkah kau merasa gambarmu terlalu indah dan … damai?" dirabanya lembar kertas bertekstur tersebut.

"Sebab tertinggi dari sesuatu adalah pikiran ( _mind_ ), hal inilah yang membangkitkan imajinasi seseorang." Tetsuya mengangkat buku yang dibacanya, dengan satu jari yang menunjuk pada sederet kalimat yang barusan dibaca kepada Chihiro, "dan aku setuju dengan pendapat Anaxagoras ini." fokus Chihiro terpecah, antara berusaha membaca kalimat yang terlihat kecil dari jarak pandangnya atau membaca pikiran Tetsuya.

Lembar kedua.

Tetsuya tidak lagi fokus pada bukunya, sepasang iris biru muda terdistraksi pada kolam beku yang terlihat buram pada kaca berembun.

Meski samar, Chihiro yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, "Aku juga setuju," masih dalam objek yang sama di lembar yang lain, dan sejujurnya Chihiro tidak mengerti, haruskah dirinya tersenyum atau menangis untuk mengapresiasi gambar-gambar tersebut. "Kau tahu, lukisan yang bersih dan indah itu terkadang membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa takut," Chihiro mengikuti objek pandangan Tetsuya tersebut, ketika justru kedua mata Tetsuya kini teralih pada Chihiro.

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

Dagunya tertopang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan Chihiro menjelaskan, "Sama halnya dengan danau yang dulu sering kita singgahi di sore hari. Danau yang bersih dan tenang. Dan semakin kuperhatikan tidak ada satupun ikan ataupun tetumbuhan di dalamnya. Bersih dan tenang seperti—"

"—hidup dengan kesepian. Begitu kan maksudmu?."

Kini Chihiro tidak akan ragu, "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padamu, Tetsuya?" dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak memburu adiknya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang sejak awal menuntut diutarakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanku terlihat di matamu, _niichan_?"

"Kacau." Tangan terbalut perban kembali diraih Chihiro, "saat kedua orangtua kita bercerai, atau saat kecelakaan mengerikan itu terjadi, kau … tidak sekali pun aku pernah melihat kau nelangsa seperti ini. Jadi katakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Apa penyebabnya dia—"

" _Niichan_. Boleh aku mampir ke tempatmu?"

.

.

Lembar ketiga.

Setitik salju singgah, lantas mengurungkan niat Chihiro untuk membuka pada lembar berikutnya.

Diamatinya Tetsuya yang masih khusyu berdoa, membuatnya bertanya-tanya hadiah apa yang dititipkan adiknya kepada Tuhan. Kalau boleh menawar, Chihiro hanya akan meminta kebersamaan hidup dengan Tetsuya. Terdengar egois, eh?

" _Niichan_ , apa menurutmu aku ini terkutuk?"

Sumpah, jika saja orang lain melihat bagaimana mata yang selalu dijuluki 'mata ikan mati' itu kini begitu membulat bagai mata kucing kejepit. Bahkan Chihiro hampir tersedak emosinya sendiri, "HAH?! Kau—, apa maksudmu? Jelaskan."

Tidak ada tanda dari Tetsuya untuk beranjak dari posisi berjongkoknya. Gerakan sederhana hanya dilakukannya untuk mengusap gundukan salju yang menimbun batu berukir dihadapannya. Chihiro melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya di pundak Tetsuya.

"Pulanglah Tetsuya, kakak akan mengantarmu kembali ke stasiun."

Chihiro menerima gelengan kepala dan tolakan dari uluran tangannya, "Tetsuya, jangan membuat paman dan bibi khawatir."

"Aku masih mau di sini, aku ingin bersamamu."

"Berhenti bersikap manja!"

Dan surai biru muda itu semakin tenggelam dalam, "aku … tidak mau kehilangan lagi."

Lirihan itu membuat Chihiro tidak mampu berkomentar lebih lanjut.

"Apa dengan memutus nadi dan dunia itu bukan konteks 'hilang', Tetsuya?"

Tertohok. Tetsuya berdiri untuk kemudian memeluk Chihiro seerat yang dia bisa, "Setidaknya aku tidak kehilangan orang yang benar-benar bisa menerima, memahamiku sebaik dirimu, _niichan_."

"Tetsuya,"

"Kenapa … kenapa semua orang yang aku sayang selalu pergi? Kenapa semua rasa dan kepercayaan yang aku bentuk bisa hilang semua hanya dalam satu waktu. Apa yang salah padaku? Apa aku sungguh berdosa?"

"Dengar, Tetsuya," kedua tangan berperan ganda untuk menghangatkan sekaligus menenangkan tubuh yang bergetar; entah karena dingin atau isakan. Chihiro menyamankan dagu pada puncak mahkota biru muda,"kehilangan seseorang yang berarti itu memang sesuatu yang menyakitkan, tapi mereka; yang memahami lebih tahu, bahwa kehilangan diri sendiri merupakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih membahayakan."

Sebuah cengkraman terasa pada punggung Chihiro, "Tidak, tidak ada mereka, tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar memahamiku, kecuali kau."

Terdiam sesaat. Dan harus Chihiro akui bahwa sedikitnya ada kebenaran yang tersirat dari ucapan Tetsuya.

"Kau benar, tak seorang pun benar-benar mampu memahami orang lain. Setiap orang berada pada kesunyiannya masing-masing." Surai kelabu menengadah pada warna serupa di langit, mata terpejam saat Chihiro mulai melakukan retrospeksi singkat terhadap ingatannya, "untuk mengenal seseorang seutuhnya, dibutuhkan penglihatan dari semua sudut pandang tanpa menghakimi. Dan seseorang terkadang memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari kerumunan. Memilih jalan sepi. Memasuki hutan dan membiarkan dirinya hilang. Dan baginya, itu bahagia."

Tetsuya menengadah. Chihiro menunduk.

Kedua biner berbeda itu bertemu dalam satu lurusan pandang.

" _Niichan_ ,"

"Tapi Tetsuya, jangan seperti ini."

"…"

"Setidaknya katakan, meski tidak lewat ucapan, agar yang di dekatmu tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan hanya diam."

"Aku tidak ingin berbagi luka."

"Justru dengan diammu itulah cara terbaik untuk menyakiti seseorang. Jadi hentikan sekarang juga. Belajarlah membuka hati, berikan kesempatan kepada mereka untuk kembali mendapat kepercayaanmu."

Sebuah helaan napas terbebas, menyembunyikan senyuman Tetsuya dalam kepulan uap yang ditimbulkannya sendiri, "Tidak kusangka, ucapan tadi benar-benar kudapat dari seseorang yang dahulu justru mendoktrinku untuk selalu bergantung hanya pada dirinya. Hahaha,"

"Kalau kau benar adikku, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa di setiap ucapanku ada tanda bintang kecilnya."

" _Yeah_ , dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu, _hm_?"

Entah pada bagian mana dalam percakapan mereka yang mengandung unsur humor, keduanya tertawa lepas secara bersama.

Sungguh, inilah satu dari sekian banyak momen bersama Chihiro yang teramat dirindukan Tetsuya.

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui sisi lain dari pemuda pemilik rupa _stoic_ ini. Tidak, kecuali adiknya; Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan tidak semua orang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mampu melihat lebih dalam dari kepribadian pemuda minim ekspresi ini. Tidak, kecuali _niichan_ ; Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.

.

Selembar kertas teremat erat hingga akhirnya terbagi menjadi beberapa bentuk tak beratur, "Omong kosong," membuang potongan yang tersisa ke sembarang tempat, "ini semua hanya lelucon yang kau buat kan, Shintarō."

Seseorang yang disebut hanya menggeleng. "Kau kenalku dengan baik, Akashi. Aku tidak suka nge _receh_ seperti yang selalu dilakukan Izuki ataupun Takao."

Seijūrō tidak berkomentar. Pernyataan tadi benar, tentu saja. Tapi **tidak** untuk setiap kalimat yang tercetak pada lembar yang sudah berserak serupa remah di lantai itu. Sungguh, Seijūrō belum bisa menerima nilai kebenarannya.

"Siapkan saja mentalmu untuk hal yang terburuk sekalipun." Shintarō meraih sebuah map putih berisikan beberapa hasil lab. dan beberapa foto CT-Scan, "itu yang terbaik untuk melanjutkan masa depan—"

Secepat kedipan mata, secepat itu pula amarah meluap. Shintarō hanya mampu tercenung saat mata heterokrom itu berkilat. Waktu bergerak lambat saat kertas-kertas dalam map kini berhambur di udara. Seijūrō menangkap satu lembar yang menyerupai sebuah klise foto.

Merobek dan menghamburkannya lagi,

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELANJUTKAN HIDUP SAAT MASA DEPANKU SEKARAT SEPERTI INI, BRENGSEK!"

"Jangan menarik kesimpulan terlalu cepat, Akashi." Seru Shintarō penuh penegasan. "Dengar, kode etik dalam penyampaian hasil diagnose, baik kepada pasien ataupun keluarga memang mengharuskan nilai kebenaran, namun kau pun harus tahu hasil terburuk apapun yang disampaikan bukan berarti tidak ada harapan sama sekali. Dan lagi, dalam dunia medis, segalanya masih memungkinkan untuk berkembang di setiap detiknya, baik untuk metode penyembuhan, pengobatan atau—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak butuh kuliah kedokteranmu saat ini, _sial_."

"Maka tenanglah! Kau pikir kami tidak memiliki solusi untuk—"

"—lakukan! Apapun solusi yang kalian miliki, lakukan. Karena aku tidak butuh kabar buruk. Berikan apapun yang terbaik, berapapun biaya yang keluar, berapapun darah yang diperlukan, berikan."

Cengkeraman pada kerah putih mengendur selaras wajah yang tertunduk dalam. Dan Shintarō berani bersumpah, ini adalah kali pertama selama dua puluh tahun bersahabat dengan Seijūrō, wajah penuh keangkuhan itu terganti dengan seraut nelangsa yang tidak akan pernah terbayang untuk terpasang.

"…kumohon … selamatkan mereka untukku."

.

.

" _Mimpi_ ku?" Terkesiap, Tetsuya menampilkan raut penuh skeptisme, "…tunggu—jadi maksud _niichan_ , pertemuan kita ini hanya sebatas …buah tidur?"

"Seharusnya kau sadar Tetsuya," Chihiro mengembalikan _sketchbook_ tersebut, dan betapa terluka hatinya tiap kali melihat tangan yang terbalut itu. Tetsuya yang tahu hanya tersenyum untuk menenangkan.

Chihiro hampir saja terbuai dalam senyum teduh, jika saja tidak mengingat kenyataannya. Ia menatap Tetsuya dengan mantap, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada fajar yang mulai mengintip. Tetsuya mengikuti arah pandang Chihiro. Seketika pikiran mereka tersambung.

"Kapan terakhir kita melihat fajar di musim salju seperti ini, _niichan_?"

"Tetsuya … sadarlah."

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar, _niichan_. Lihat, aku bahkan bisa memelukmu. Ini sungguh nyata."

Tidak ada balasan seperti yang Tetsuya harapkan, ia tahu dan ingin sekali menyangkal semua. Ya, semuanya. Jika melarikan diri dari kenyataan dapat mengobati luka kenapa tidak—

"Apa perlu aku buktikan?" yang berikutnya dilakukan Chihiro jelas membuat Tetsuya membelalakan mata. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya, yang Tetsuya tahu _niichan_ nya itu sedang menantang maut dengan melompat ke tengah-tengah rel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Refleks Tetsuya bekerja; ia segera berjongkok di tepi peron. "Kau gila? Apa _niichan_ sedang berusaha untuk bunuh diri?"

 _Bunuh diri._

 _Mati._

 _Mati._

Sesaat mental Tetsuya terguncang.

"Aku ini bagian dari _mimpi_ mu. Aku adalah ilusi yang _kau_ ciptakan sendiri, Tetsuya." Kurvanya kini terlihat lebih mengejek—rasanya senyum itu lebih _familier_ bagi _seseorang_ saat sedang menggodanya. "Tetsuya, apa kau begitu merindukanku?"

Tetsuya membisu. Sederet pertanyaan berkelabat di kepalanya: sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa sikap _niichan_ yang ini justru mengingatkannya pada seseorang? Tapi siapa? Dan yang paling penting, apakah memang dirinya yang menciptakan Chihiro secara artifisial untuk hadir dalam skenario fananya? Tapi _mengapa_? Apa rindu yang berperan?

Sayang, tak ada satu dari sekian pertanyaan tersebut yang terjawab dan memuaskan hasrat keingintahuannya.

"Entahlah, yang terpenting hentikan sikap konyolmu itu."

Chihiro tertawa.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan rona merah di pipimu, kau tahu?"

—dan keabsurdan-yang lain, ia melancarkan rayuan gombal, eh? membuat Tetsuya membuang muka. Sial! benar-benar _sial_. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa mimpi bisa se _sakit_ ini rasanya—bagaimana ia bisa _ditindas_ oleh Akashi dalam mimpinya sendiri?

 _Eh?_

 _Akashi? Siapa …_

"Jadi—" Tetsuya membuang muka, mencoba meredam emosi yang tidak diketahuinya sendiri, "—apa yang coba kau lakukan?"

"Periksa jaketku."

Sempat mengernyit, Tetsuya akhirnya paham dan merogoh-rogoh saku jaket yang masih tersampir pada kedua pundaknya. Benda yang– _mungkin_ –dimaksud ditemukan; sebuah tiket. Namun tiket di genggamannya adalah sebuah tiket yang penuh dengan anomali. Rupanya memang menyerupai tiket-tiket kereta pada umumnya, tetapi isinya— _kosong_.

"Tidak ada destinasinya," Tetsuya mengobservasi. "Bahkan tidak ada tanggal dan waktu keberangkatannya, juga tidak ada tempat keberangkatannya?" padahal bukankah jelas, mereka sedang berada di salah satu stasiun Kyoto.

"Wajar. Ini, kan, hanya tempat khayal yang kau buat, _dear_ —ingat?"

Sekali lagi dahi Tetsuya mengerut. Jelas ini bukan panggilan yang sekali-kali akan kau harap terucap dari sang kakak. Akal sehat Tetsuya mulai memasang lampu siaga; mungkin saja pemuda di hadapan ini sedang _menyamar_ , lalu (jika benar) masuk ke dalam mimpinya dan memainkan sebuah trik karakter.

 _Tapi siapa? Dengan sifat siapa dia berperan?_

"Bagaimana jika—" mata Chihiro menerawang ke ujung rel, memeriksa apakah akan ada kereta yang lewat, "—kita nikmati saja momen yang terbatas ini? Mari kita menunggu kereta tanpa tahu akan kemana kereta tersebut membawa kita. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Yang penting, kita terus bersama."

Satu alis Tetsuya bertaut.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan,"– _agak ragu, namun tetap terucap_ –" _niichan_?" yah, karena bagaimana pun, raga pemuda itu tetaplah milik Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Katakan," Chihiro menendang pelan gundukan salju yang menutupi sebagian rel, "dalam kondisimu yang sekarang, siapa orang yang paling kau inginkan berada di sisimu?"

" _Niichan_."

"Jujurlah, Tetsuya."

"Kau meragukanku?"

Chihiro menggidikkan bahunya, membuat emosi Tetsuya tak tertahankan lagi.

"Aku _bukan_ pendusta." Suaranya naik setengah oktaf. "Coba saja kau uji—aku berani taruhan kalau aku akan menjawabnya secepat—"

"Akashi Seijūrō."

—dan Tetsuya terdiam, sekujur tubuh terasa beku seketika. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun terasa begitu sulit, tunggu—apa ini gejala hipotermia?

"Apa kau berusaha untuk _membunuh_ ku?" Tewas di mimpi sendiri adalah hal paling tragis di dunia, mengalahkan gurauan Shakespeare dalam setiap kisah _picisan_ konyol yang ditulisnya— _Romeo dan Juliet_ , _Hamlet_ , _The Taming of The Shrew_. Bhaq.

"Kau memang bukan pendusta yang ulung, tapi harus kuakui," Chihiro memberi jeda sejenak di sela-sela tawanya. "reaksimu itu lucu sekali dan juga menyebalkan di saat bersama, _huh_."

Terdiam, Tetsuya memikirkan perkataan Chihiro barusan. Dan sejurus kemudian, rona merah muda kembali menyepuh kedua pipinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa juga dirinya bereaksi berlebih seperti hendak sekarat begitu hanya dengan mendengar sebuah nama saja.

Tapi memang sepertinya, nama itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia tanggapi _sederhana_.

Baru saja Tetsuya hendak bergabung untuk menertawakan dirinya, namun urung saat tiba-tiba Chihiro menghentikan tawa tersebut, memandang Tetsuya dengan obsidian kembarnya lekat-lekat, membuat Tetsuya bertanya-tanya—menegaskan rahang yang sedikit terbuka. Dan sebelum Tetsuya menyingkap ambivalensinya, Chihiro sudah menyusun rangkaian kata.

"Lihat," ia berucap. "bahkan aku bisa mendapat jawaban terjujur dari reaksimu."

"Apa yang kau bicara—"

"Jadi berhentilah untuk melupakan _nya_."

Sekali lagi Tetsuya terdiam, berusaha mengingat memori apa yang ditinggalnya dari dunia nyata dan tak dibawanya menuju alam mimpi. Apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini? Apa maksud perkataan Chihiro—yang dilupakan _nya_?

"Jangan melarikan diri … lagi."

Sebelum Tetsuya sempat bertanya-tanya lebih jauh, sebuah suara yang kencang menginterupsi. Begitu ia menolehkan kepala, bola matanya membulat. Rangkaian besi balok panjang berwarna hitam dengan salju yang menggunduk di atasnya sedang berjalan mendekati stasiun dalam kecepatan normal— _normal_ untuk sebuah kereta, bukan kecepatan seperti motor atau mobil _rata-rata_. Kentara hal tersebut membuat Tetsuya panik, dan bukan tanpa sebab alasan yang membuatnya panik itu, justru tengah berdiri (dengan santai) di hadapannya.

 _Niichan_ nya—di atas rel kereta.

" _Niichan_ , apa yang kau lakukan," ujarnya penuh penekanan, berusaha membuat pemuda itu menyadari apa yang bisa membunuhnya dalam hitungan waktu sekian detik. "Cepat naik ke peron."

Tapi yang dilakukan Chihiro hanya tersenyum.

 _Apa dia waras?_

"Chihiro- _nii_..." Nada suaranya kini meninggi setengah oktaf tatkala melihat kereta akan mencapai stasiun dalam prakiraan waktu sepuluh detik. "Kemarilah. Kau benar-benar mau bunuh diri, ya?"

Tanpa berdosa Chihiro hanya menjawabnya dengan menggindikkan bahu, kedua tangan nyaman dalam saku, "Ah ya Tetsuya, maaf aku menyobek selembar dari _sketchbook_ mu. Aku suka gambar ini." Setengah wajahnya tertutup selembar kertas yang dimaksud.

"Peduli setan—pegang tanganku, cepat!"

Kini ia mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan bantuan. Tetapi Chihiro—yang harusnya tidak bercanda di saat-saat genting seperti ini—tampak tak menggubris ucapan Tetsuya dan malah menoleh ke arah kereta yang sedang menyongsong ke arahnya. Pada wajahnya, terukir ekspresi yang seakan-akan berkata _oh-ada-kereta-datang_.

"Chihiro- _nii_ , kumohon!"

Enam,

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Lima,

Tetsuya semakin panik.

Empat,

Chihiro mengulas senyum.

Tiga,

"Tetaplah tersenyum, adikku."

Dua,

Sepasang _azure_ terpejam erat.

Satu—

" _Niichaan_!"

(—lalu gelap.)

.

.

 _Aku menyayangimu._

 _._

Sebuah kalimat penuh afeksi adalah oknum yang memforsir Tetsuya untuk membuka mata. Namun entah darimana tekanan menyakitkan ini berasal, ia kembali terjebak dalam lubang gelap bernama rasa takut.

Ya, inilah rasa paling menakutkan dari sebuah kedekatan. Karena ketika Tetsuya mulai merasa nyaman dan menitipkan kepercayaan pada seseorang, maka waktu adalah jaminan terburuk dari masa kadaluwarsa hubungan.

Membuat trauma permanen.

Paranoid yang berlebih.

Membuatnya kembali bersembunyi dalam dimensi antara hidup dan mati.

 _Pengecut?_

Biarlah. Jika itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan dalam pemulihan.

Jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk memertahankan genggaman yang terasa seperti delusi ini tetap abadi.

Tetsuya siap dengan segala sakitnya.

Karena setidaknya, Tetsuya tidak lagi sendirian.

.

 _Jadi, kali ini siapa seseorang yang sudi bersamanya?_

.

.

Sentuhan hangat pada tangan dingin, disusul dengan kecupan lembut pada bibir, dan seolah dongeng klasik ' _Sleeping beauty_ ' yang pernah didengarnya semasa kecil menjadi nyata, kedua biner biru pada akhirnya kembali untuk mengumbar sinarnya yang teduh.

"Tetsuya, kau sadar!" tubuh yang terbaring dipeluk dalam dekapan rindu. "syukurlah … syukurlah…"

Sebagaimana yang sudah diduga, Tetsuya hanya akan menampilkan seraut wajah bingung atau sebuah tanya 'Siapa kau?' yang tersirat dalam mata.

Kehalusan jiwa Seijūrō kini terwakili dalam setiap kata dan sentuhan penuh afeksi. Meluruhkan arogansi yang kerap mendominasi.

Saat kehadiran yang dinanti telah kembali, ketika itu pula sumpah dalam hati diperbaharui.

' _Tidak akan kulepaskan ikatanku denganmu, sekalipun Tuhan memegang kuasa._ '

Sabar merupakan sesuatu yang harus dipelajari Seijūrō mulai saat ini, karena bagaimana pun dirinya bukanah orang bodoh yang akan kembali berjalan dan terjatuh pada lubang hitam yang sama ataupun yang lain.

Sepasang biner teduh perlahan menunjukkan sinar kehidupannya saat seorang suster mendekat dan memindahkan apa yang didekapnya kepada dekapan yang lain. Tangan berplester suntikan infus itu pada akhirnya bergerak, pelan dan hati-hati, Tetsuya menyentuh sosok mungil dalam rengkuhan pria yang duduk disisi ranjangnya. Hanya untuk memastikan ' _Apakah ini sungguhan?_ '.

Mata biru beralih untuk menemukan penjelasan dalam mata heterokrom.

"… ini.."

Senyuman dijadikan awalan yang tepat bagi Seijūrō untuk menyampaikan kabar baik.

"Akashi Kusuo."

Terdiam, mata birunya membulat.

 _Akashi …_

"Jadi … kau Akashi.."

"Seijūrō. Suamimu."

Senyum tertangkap dalam ingatan, dan itu berdampak ganda bagi Tetsuya, pada sekresi hormon pemicu kegugupan dan juga denyutan ringan pada kepala.

Seketika tubuhnya bergetar, namun entah bagaimana sebuah dekapan hangat mampu menjadi obat penenang yang ampuh saat ini.

"Maaf … maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Jeda dibuat, Seijūrō memberi sedikit ruang bagi bayi dalam dekapan yang belum juga mengintip dunia dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Mari kita mulai semua dari awal," kening dengan kening saling bersandar.

"Dengan kau, aku dan anak kita."

.

.

.

— **WITH** —

* * *

 **[Bogor, July 26** **th** **2017]**

 **a/n:** _Remake_ & _Republish_ dari akunku yang lain. Cerita fiktif yang kubuat untuk sosok kakak di dunia maya (apakah _dia_ masih mengingatku?).

Hatur nuhun Gii, sudah berkenan memberi masukan, membantu membuat fiksi ini supaya ga terlalu suram (cuz aing geus kasebeuh jeung RL kelam).

 _Pssstt, ada yang tahu nama anak mereka aing comot dari anime apa?_

 _Jawaban yang benar, dapat gambar asupan AkaKuro *lol_


End file.
